runeguildfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates 2020
February 2020 No updates yet. January 2020 29/01/2020 * Phoenix added to slayer boss tasks * Elvarg added to slayer boss tasks * Veteran capes now works like a accumalator * Weeds are now dropped by mutant tarn and glod in bulk * God bows are now tradeable * King of the skill event setup for the 24th February * Spellcaster/goliath gloves buffed * Pernix damage buff * Coloured slayer imbued helms should now work with the procs * Studded hide chaps (T) & (G) fixed * Evil chicken is now aggressive * Dagganoths nerf * Dusk & Dawn nerfed * Unholy cursebearer has different mechanics now * Some bosses now hit through prayer that didnt before * Balance elementals have a new spot * Balance elemenatals melee model changed * You can now grind up birds nests with pestle n mortor * Moved the fishing spot where that chair is * Sea troll now drops the same as kraken * Bandos avatar no longer teleports * All god arrows should now work * Added skotos pet to skotizo * Wed daily is now back to double exp again. 26/01/2020 * Fixed a autoclick bug abuse at inferno for tokkul * Dragon warhammer given the correct value * Can no longer sell items to blood money shop for blood money. * Can no longer sell items to dung shop for ancient coins. 24/01/2020 * Wogw ticket updated dialogue to show correct times * Elvarg now drops green dhide in noted form * Added the new bosses to drop table * Added fashion box to drop table * Gravite weapons are now working * Phoenix safespot fixed * Pheonix drops fixed * Buffed exp given for weeds when putting them in the compost bin * Bandos avatar moved spot to prevent safespot * Fixed rg ffa dragon sword weapon * Elder/Alpha shops now have more than 1 item in stock * Tbow is now blocked from being used in PVP * KBD safespot fixed in alphazone * Fixed being able to pick up mole pet * Plane freezer respawn time fixed# * Replaced 1 of the plane freezers in alpha zone with a glacor. * Phoenix pets fixed no longer crashes ur game * Removed bauble box from fashion box as its in pure shop * Third age druidic robe top model should be fixed * Added investigator trousers and coat to fashion box * Black chins replaced with granwalls at skillingzone * Wednesday daily changed back to half price well event * Buffed the amount of ancient coins you get from the dung minigame. * Dragon warhammer added to blood money weapon shop * Witchdoctor outfit is now tradeable. * Added warning when teleporting to bandos avatar 22/01/2020 * Added Volcano Dungeon which contains 2 new bosses: Phoenix & Elvarg and other npcs such as demons & red spiders. * Added more hellhounds to catacombs * Added armadyl/bandos/ancient armours to crystal key chest. * Some skilling armour sets removed for now, pm me for refund if you bought the ones that don't work. * Skeletons/zombies should all have droptables now * Added baby phoenix pets to phoenix * Dung mini game is harder now 17/01/2020 * Added primal maul/prom maul to dung minigame * Added KOTS highscores * Fixed pernix cowl model * Fixed dung ancient coins drop * replaced 1 of the bonecrusher loots from dung minigame * buffed nex armours. 16/01/2020 * Zuriels & morrigans hoods models fixed * Killcount log no longer disconnects you. 15/01/2020 * Lava, Pink & Lime Partyhats added to Fashion mystery box 1/5000 * Added Ring of wealth upgrade scroll to vote shop. * Crab claw n hook fixed * Upgraded Male/odium wards now add the bonus * Skilling sets have been added to the loyalty shop for mining/fishing/farming/firemaking * Wednesday daily bonus is now No cooldown on wogw * Music cape now tradable * Music cape t fixed in caperack * Rangers tunic made same rarity as others from mutant tarn * Removed drop announcement from rangers tunic/gloves * Changed wep in runeguilded ffa * Black dhide vambs now drop in noted form from kree * Added value to perfect ring * Added damage and ranged requirement to god arrows * fixed mbox/supermbox not showing up on the drop table * Added new fishing teleport on skilling menu * Added a 3 minute timer to the open-bank command. 14/01/2020 * ::find-alts command now works for staff. * Dung minigame now gives more ancient coins per game. * Godwars wildy exits/cave entrence should now work. * Music cape fixed * Zamorakian Hasta added to kril as drop * Increased mining exp * Removed supply box from KOTS * Crabclaw now wearable * Darkbeast/korask should no longer be aggressive in single areas lemme kno if theres anymore i need to add 12/01/2020 * Plane freezer replaced in dung arena * more moles added to royal zone * green dhide helm fixed in ranged store * added new ffa gamemode * Fixed mole pet not being able to be picked up * Made ensouled heads buryable * Added KOTS * Changed wednedays daily event from dbl exp to half price well event 11/01/2020 * Added new donator zone : Royal Zone * Plane freezer fixed in donator zone * Fixed icy bones not being safe * Removed christmas event * Fixed hailstorm dagger * Wyverns now drop noted rune bars * Saraboss noted herb fix * Eternal glory can now be operated while worn * Added loads of fashion items to Fashion mystery box and fixed the broken ones. * Added god arrows * Fixed midnight/noon pet npcs * Fixed anvil at mining finally * Fixed some other pet pickups * God bows now have special attacks which shoot twice. * Hatchling dragons added to Pet Mystery box. * Added 30% vote rewards upgrade to donation store. * Renamed a bunch of npcs/items to make things look more professional & easier to find. * Champion arena npcs now have no limit on follow distance. * Bandit champion now longer has 5hp. * Changed client login screen background * Removed snow * Ice queen freeze time lowered. * Updated perks page ::perks * Added meegle - he will exchange ur coins to notes (put them in ur pouch) 08/01/2020 * Removed row from slayer shop but added a few other items to it. * The prom/primal weps that didn't work will work now. * Added seeds shop to gambling. * Added Grotesque Guardians Dusk and Dawn (You must get a bristle key from guardians or slayer rewards and use it on a wardrobe top floor) The bosses have there own pets & also drop unique items such as Elder Maul. * Added Market type ::market in game to access the site, it tracks all trades making it easy for you guys to know how much things are worth and also helps us admins suspicious behaviour. 07/01/2020 * Champion arena/Bank of Daemonheim minigames are now safe and you won't lose your HC if dying here. * Lava dragon bones & lava scales now have nice value so can be farmed for decent profit (At risk) * All ensouled heads dropped in game now give better xp than all the bones so are worth picking up now and now have value. * Bandos Godsword ornamented special has been fixed. * Added a few more pets to monsters: Pet Baby red dragon to Red dragons, Pet Skeleton to Skeletons, Pet Hob Goblin to Hobgoblins, Pet Troll to Sea troll queen, Pet Hellhound to Hellhounds, Pet Steel Dragon to Steel Dragons, Pet Dagannoth to Dagannoths, Pet Tok - Xil to Zuk (Inferno), Pet Demon to Greater Demons. 04/01/2020 * added barriers so people cant safespot the new minigame * fixed icy bones teleporting away * Fixed Icy Bones * Made chaos elemental instance bigger * Bank of Dahmonheim is now safezone * Dung mage shoes all fixed 03/01/2020 * Added new minigame called Bank of Daemonheim you can find this on the skilling section, each time you complete it you will receive 3 items 1 of then being Ancient coins which you can spend on the shop there. * Added shop to Bank of Daemonheim that sells chaotic items & others for ancient coins. * Removed nomad from wildy. * Removed ring of vigour from callisto * removed planefreezer, har lakk, avatar of creation & destruction bosses for now. * Removed alot of items from bloodmoney shop. * Wogw tickets events all now last 60 minutes each. * Ancestral has recieved a buff making it better than Virtus. * Added Dark Claw to Scotizo * You can now make a purple slayer helm using dark claw and you can imbue it also. * Fixed slayer helm imbued buff not working. * All dungeoneering armours/weapons should now be working (let me know if i missed any) * Wyverns now drop rune/addy bars in noted form. * Chaos elemental shouldnt teleport you far enough to kick you out of instances now. * Whip ffa command will now work * World-gorger Shukarhazh animation fixed * Added extreme mage/range potions to alpha zone n made all the pots in there noted * Made Bank of Daemonheim harder